wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Demandez aux CDev
Demandez aux CDev était un projet posté sur la partie "Histoire" des forums de World of Warcraft. L'équipe de développeurs (les CDev, pour Creative Development) s'était réunie avec Chris Metzen et Alex Afrasiabi pour répondre à des questions de fans concernant le monde de Warcraft. Demandez aux CDev ! Premier tour ;Est-ce qu'un développeur va répondre un jour à une question dans ce fil de discussion ? :Oui ! ;Que va-t-il arriver aux destructeurs d'obsidienne du Fléau ? :Les entités connues sous le nom de destructeur d'obsidienne sont en réalité des créatures façonnées par les titans qui s'appelaient autrefois les Tol'vir. Les Tol'vir furent conçus pour entretenir les archives et les machines des titans dans les environs d'Ulduar et d'Uldum. Peu de temps après la division du royaume insecte d'Aqir par les empires trolls, les Aqir qui émigrèrent vers le nord découvrirent et détruisirent la société tol'vir dans le Norfendre. Ces Aqir devinrent les nérubiens actuels et ils modifièrent l'architecture des Tol'vir pour leur propres buts. Parallèlement, les Aqir qui s'aventurèrent dans le sud pillèrent et détruisirent la station de recherche des titans près d'Uldum. Ils se renommèrent les Qiraji et élurent domicile dans Ahn'Qiraj. Bien que le Fléau prit le contrôle de l'empire nérubien et qu'il utilisa les dernières survivants tol'vir comme soldats, il est possible que des tol'vir existent encore dans la cité cachée d'Uldum ou dans les profondeurs des ruines d'Azjol-Nerub. ;Les chevaliers de sang de Lune d'argent n'ont pas de commandement. Nous n'en trouvons pas dans le Norfendre, et nous ne savons pas si l'ordre existe toujours ou s'il a été dissous. Nous ne savons pas d'où ils tirent leurs pouvoirs actuellement. Auparavant ils obtenaient ces pouvoirs des naaru... de restes des naaru. Ses restes doivent probablement être inutilisables maintenant. Est-ce que nous puisons ces pouvoirs du puits de soleil? :À la fin de l'extension Burning Crusade, les elfes de sang qui manient la Lumière le font grâce au pouvoir du puits de soleil restauré. Il s'agit maintenant d'une relation harmonieuse et non plus d'une relation conflictuelle causée par les tentatives des elfes de sang de plier la Lumière à leur volonté, ce qui aura un effet positif sur la société elfe de sang sur le long terme. Prêtez attention aux détails qui reflètent ce changement dans Lune-d'argent et les quêtes des chevaliers de sang. ;Qu'est-il arrivé à Deuillegivre après qu'elle fut brisée ? :Bien que ce soit un secret jalousement gardé, nous savons que vous saurez rester discret: personne ne sait où se trouvent les éclats de Deuillegivre maintenant. ;Est-ce que nous allons entendre parler de certains nations humaines laissées de côté dans Cata, comme Stromgarde, Kul'tiras et les survivants d'Alterac (hé, Aile de mort paradait sous les traits d'un noble d'Alterac auparavant) ? :Avec le remodelage des zones classiques de World of Warcraft, les joueurs auront la chance de voir ce que les nations déchues de Stromgarde et d'Alterac ont fait durant ces dernières années. Kul'tiras, l'île nation, ne sera pas visible au début du Cataclysm – quelque chose à propos des plaques tectoniques qui bougent dans la mer... ;Quelle est la nature exacte des naaru noirs? Pour un être de Lumière sombrer ainsi dans les ténèbres semble être très grave. Absorber les âmes et semer la destruction simplement à cause d'une diminution de leur force nuit grandement à leur image d'être saint. Néanmoins, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne participent pas activement au combat, car se retourner contre son armée à cause de la fatigue ne serait pas très bon pour le moral. :Suite aux trois cas de ce « cycle », qui furent constatés à Nagrand, Auchindoun, et au plateau du puits de soleil (respectivement K'ure, D'ore et M'uru), les joueurs ont une perception faussée de l'importance et de la rareté de ces évènements: il est EXTRÊMEMENT rare pour un naaru de sombrer dans cet état, et il est encore plus rare pour un naaru déchu de revenir vers la lumière. La chute d'un naaru dans les ténèbres représente l'incident le plus catastrophique dont les naaru puissent être témoin. Inversement, un naaru qui rejoint la Lumière apporte de l'espoir et une motivation renouvelée à tous les naaru; si les êtres d'énergie pouvaient essuyer des larmes de joie, ce serait à cette occasion. ;Qu'est-il arrivé à Algalon après Ulduar ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir retourner à son train-train habituel. :Comme on peut le voir dans la bande dessinée World of Warcraft Special #1, Algalon surveille les activités des races mortelles d'Azeroth actuellement. Son opinion sur la vie et sur les projets des titans ayant été remise en cause, il cherche donc à comprendre ce qui rend Azeroth si différent des innombrables autres mondes qu'il avait observés jusqu'à maintenant. ;Quel loa les Sombrelances vénèrent-ils ? :Étant donné que les Sombrelances faisaient partie de l'empire gurubashi à l'origine, ils vénèrent toujours le même loa que les Gurubashi d'alors. ;Qu'est-ce que Varok Saurcroc a accompli de notable avant WoW? :Varok Saucroc a servi dans la Horde depuis qu'il a bu le sang de Mannoroth aux cotés de Grom Hurlenfer. Varok dirigea les pillages de Shattrath, de Hurlevent et tout ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre les deux, ne perdant pas une seule bataille jusqu'à la déroute de la horde à la fin de la Deuxième Guerre. Quand Orgrim Marteau-du-destin prit le contrôle de la Horde durant la Première Guerre, il choisit Varok Saucroc comme second en chef après avoir été témoin de ses tactiques brutales et efficaces sur le champ de bataille. Une fois les orcs libérés de leur soif de sang d'origine démoniaque grâce au sacrifice de Grom Hurlenfer, Varok aida des dizaines de vétérans à surmonter les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises, sauvant ainsi la vie de nombreux grands soldats de la Horde. Certains prétendent que Saurcroc aurait tranché en deux 3 hommes d'un mouvement... de sa main. ;Comment les éthériens sont-ils devenus si éthérés ? Ils semblent se comporter plus comme une race mortelle que les autres êtres d'énergie comme les élémentaires. :K'aresh était une planète aride, qui abritait un écosystème et plusieurs espèces intelligentes avant l'arrivée de Dimensius l'Omni-dévoreur. Comment le seigneur du vide trouva K'aresh est toujours débattu entre les survivants éthériens, mais les effets de son arrivée étaient indéniables: il ouvrit d'innombrables portails vers le vide et le Néant Distordu autour de la planète, baignant K'aresh dans les arcanes et de sombres énergies. Utilisant chaque parcelle de sa technologie avancée, une des races mortelles tenta de construire en toute hâte des barrières magiques autour de ses cités, mais leur succès ne fut pas complet; bien que ces sombres énergies furent bloquées, le flot ininterrompu d'énergie arcanique déchira l'enveloppe corporelle des mortels et remplit leurs âmes de suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'ils puissent subsister... presque sans corps. Les membres de cette race, qui s'appellent maintenant éthériens, décidèrent d'entourer leur corps de bandelettes enchantées pour fournir à leur corps la structure nécessaire à leur survie. Cet état altéré s'avéra être une bénédiction inattendue, car leurs esprits améliorés et leurs capacités magiques permirent aux éthériens d'arrêter Dimensius et ses forces limitées. Néanmoins avec les années, Dimensius acquit suffisamment de pouvoir pour invoquer une armée de créatures du vide, forçant les éthériens à fuir dans le Néant Distordu. ;Est-ce que les incubes existent ? :Il y a plusieurs rumeurs à propos des mâles de la race démoniaques des succubes, et les succubes sont sans aucun doute à l'origine de ces rumeurs. Quelques unes des plus répandues sont: # Oui, il y a des incubes, mais le sort pour les invoquer correctement a été astucieusement « oublié » par les pratiquants mortels et les agents de la légion ardente. # Les incubes sont gardés comme esclaves sur leur planète d'origine, sans possibilité de fuite ou de se déplacer de manière indépendante. # Les succubes ont consommé les mâles de leur race quand elles furent amenées dans la légion ardente. (Une autre hypothèse serait que le fait de dévorer leurs mâles a attiré l'attention de la légion ardente.) ;Pourriez-vous nous expliquer l'histoire des chamans gobelins? Les gobelins ne semblent pas être une race particulièrement spirituelle, ni très soucieuse des éléments (comme l'a montré la Kapitalrisk). :Les chamans gobelins représente une autre expression de la volonté très marquée de leur société de faire des profits; pour les chamans gobelins, les éléments sont de clients potentiels. Les gobelins ont tendance à être plus insistants dans leurs négociations que les autres races chamaniques ne le souhaiteraient (en particulier les taurens), même s'ils le sont bien moins que les taunkas dans le Norfendre. (En dehors des cas où les élémentaires ne respectent pas les termes du contrat. Les élémentaires ne semblant pas avoir de genou à briser, les gobelins doivent parfois recourir à d'autres méthodes de contrôle.) En ce qui concerne les totems « mécaniques » des gobelins, notez qu'ils ne sont qu'une manifestation physique des petits totems qu'ils fabriquent pour établir un lien avec les esprits des éléments. Au lieu de trainer de grands totems, les chamans gobelins ont une bague (probablement la même bague dans laquelle ils gardent leur maison et leurs clés de moto) avec de petits totems qu'ils ont construit comme moyen pour pouvoir faire affaire avec les esprits élémentaires. ;Pourriez-vous expliquer comment fonctionne la « Lumière » ? L'histoire de World of Warcraft précise que les morts vivants sont physiquement incapables d'utiliser la Lumière, comme les Roués, mais nous avons des personnages joueurs réprouvés qui lancent des sorts de soin et Sire Zeliek dans Naxxramas qui utilise des capacités proches de celles des paladins. :Sans trop en dévoiler, nous pouvons vous dire que manier la Lumière est affaire de volonté et de foi dans sa propre capacité de le faire. C'est pour cela qu'il existe des paladins maléfiques (par exemple, la croisade écarlate et Arthas lorsqu'il a pris Deuillegivre). Pour les morts-vivants (et les réprouvés), cela demande énormément de volonté ce qui est extrêmement rare, surtout car c'est autodestructeur. Quand les morts-vivants font appel à la Lumière, cela leur donne l'impression que leur corps est en train d'être brûlé par le feu purificateur. Les réprouvés soignés par la Lumière (que le soigneur soit réprouvé ou non) sont effectivement cautérisés par cet effet: Bien entendu, la blessure est soignée mais le soin est terriblement douloureux. Les prêtres réprouvés sont par conséquent des êtres animés d'une volonté inflexible; les tanks réprouvés (et les chevaliers de la mort) souffrent donc avec noblesse lorsqu'ils sont dans un groupe avec des prêtres et des paladins ; et Sire Zeliek se déteste réellement. ;Pouvez-vous nous dire quelque chose à propos de la manière dont les trolls sont devenus druides? :Quelques indices seront révélés durant l'évènement à venir « la chute de Zalazane », mais les nouveaux druides trolls devraient en apprendre bien plus à Cataclysm sur l'adoption des pratiques étrangères par leur race. ;Pourquoi Myzrael était-elle emprisonnée? :Myzrael succomba à la démence après sa corruption par d'anciens maux souterrains (lire : les dieux très anciens). Elle fut défaite durant les évènements de World of Warcraft Classic, ce qui la purgea de la corruption, mais elle pourrait faire une apparition dans Cataclysm. Ouvrez l'œil lorsque vous vous aventurerez dans le Tréfonds. ;Qui est le maître arakkoa donc parle Isfar? Ce n'est pas Terokk... :Il existe d'autres dieux très anciens en dehors de ceux qui sont piégés dans Azeroth. Néanmoins il est très difficile pour eux de se manifester sur le plan physique; relisez la suite de quêtes de la vallée d'Ombrelune qui s'achève par « Contrecarrer le sombre conclave » pour avoir plus d'informations. ;Avec l'échec du complot de dame Prestor, Onyxia, est-ce que Hurlevent va de nouveau envoyer des soldats à la Comté-du-lac, au bois de la Pénombre et la marche de l'Ouest ou est-ce que ces zones et leurs milices vont continuer de se défendre seules ? :Avec le retour du roi Varian Wrynn et la destitution de dame Prestor, les villes frontalières reçoivent finalement les renforts dont elles ont besoin. Comme vous le verrez dans Cataclysm, cependant, ces renforts pourraient ne pas suffire. ;On pouvait trouver (encore jusqu'à maintenant) un puits de lune au centre du bois de la Pénombre. C'est le seul puits de lune sur le continent Est avant Burning crusade qui a vu l'addition d'un puits de lune dans l'île Est de Lune-d'argent (du point de vue de l'histoire, l'emplacement de ce puits de lune à Quel'thalas est totalement illogique). Est-ce que la présence du puits de lune du bois de la Pénombre va être expliquée ? :Sans vous gâcher le plaisir de la découverte, nous pouvons vous dire que ces deux puits de lune sont des créations récentes des elfes de la nuit. ;A quoi servent les imposantes machines qui se trouvent autour des pics Foudroyés, comme le moteur des faiseurs ? :Ces machines font toute partie du même système : la forge des volontés. ;Quelle est la relation entre la Main d'argent, la Main de Tyr (la ville dans la région de Lordaeron) et le gardien de Tyr (dans Ulduar) ? :Il y a longtemps, sur le continent qui deviendrait par la suite les Royaumes de l'est, un petit groupe de créatures luttait pour leur survie, utilisant les ressources limitées fournies par leurs parents qui venaient de les abandonner sur une plage inconnue. Ces créatures, aussi appelés « humains », se rassemblaient parfois autour du feu pour tenter de lire des parchemins parlant d'anciens héros et chefs - des contes de la civilisation qui les a rejetés. L'un de ces parchemins parlait d'un grand meneur, un parangon de l'ordre et de la justice, qui sacrifia sa main droite dans un combat contre un mal insondable. Bien que ses pouvoirs lui auraient permis de rattacher sa main après la fin du combat, le héros choisit à la place de la remplacer par un poing fait dans l'argent le plus pur. De cette manière, le héros fit comprendre à ses suivants que l'ordre véritable et la justice ne peuvent être accomplis que par des sacrifices personnels. Ce héros, qui disparut des mémoires il y a bien longtemps, se nommait Tyr. ;A ce propos, qu'est-il arrivé à Tyr? :Le gardien de Tyr n'était pas dans Ulduar lorsque les aventuriers libérèrent finalement la cité des titans de l'emprise de Yogg-saron. Si quelqu'un sait où est Tyr maintenant, il n'en a pas dit un mot. ;Est-ce que Mimir et Mimiron sont censés être la même entité, ou sont-ils parents? :La même entité, bien que seul ses amis proches soient autorisés à l'appeler Mimir. ;Quelle est l'histoire de Tiffin Wrynn du point de vue familial, de sa nation d'origine, etc? Je serais curieux de connaître les relations qui se nouèrent grâce à ce mariage. :Nous allons rester brefs car nous pourrions facilement écrire plusieurs pages sur ce sujet. Tiffin Wrynn était originalement Tiffin Ellerian de la famille Ellerian, nobles de Hurlevent, une petite maison noble qui ne possédait qu'un lopin de terre dans la marche de l'Ouest. Son mariage avec Varian était arrangé dès sa naissance, pour assurer la place de sa famille parmi les maisons nobles de Hurlevent. Tiffin aida Varian à contrôler son tempérament colérique et lui appris l'économie, pendant que Varian initia Tiffin à la politique et au protocole. Tiffin était connue comme la reine du peuple, et elle fut la plus fervente supportrice du paiement des sommes initialement promises à la guilde des maçons. Sa mort accidentelle durant la révolte des maçons fut une perte considérable pour Varian, Anduin Wrynn, et le peuple de Hurlevent. ;Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi les esprits de la forêt d'Hyjal sont amicaux avec la Horde alors que la Horde a fait tant de ravage dans Orneval? :Au début du Cataclysm, les anciens et les esprits de la forêt seront amenés à reconnaître que les forces du Cercle cénarien et de l'Alliance combinées ne sont pas suffisantes pour arrêter Aile-de-mort, le Marteau du crépuscule, et les élémentaires qu'ils ont libérés. Bien que les anciens et les esprits détestent devoir l'admettre, ils réalisent qu'ils ont besoin de l'assistance de la Horde. ;Quel est le rôle, s'il en a un, de Med'an dans le Cataclysm ? :Med'an ne sera pas visible dans le Cataclysm; Quelque chose d'autre le maintient occupé. Demandez au développement créatif – deuxième session de réponses ;Les JdR Warcraft et World of Warcraft sont-ils considérés comme des références concernant l'histoire de l'univers ? :Non. Ces JdR papier ont été créés pour embarquer les joueurs dans des jeux de rôle palpitants, ce qui nécessite parfois de s'écarter des références établies dans le jeux vidéo. Blizzard a apporté son aide pour créer une grande partie du contenu de ces JdR papier, par conséquent, certains éléments qui apparaissent dans ces JdR peuvent être repris dans le jeu vidéo et intégrés à l'histoire officielle. Cependant, il vaut mieux considérer que les JdR papier ne font pas référence en la matière, sauf indication contraire. ;Où est passé X ? (où X = Calia Menethil, Turalyon, Alleria Coursevent, Med'an, Gallywix, etc.) :Plusieurs personnages de l'univers de Warcraft sont « manquants », mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous les avons oubliés! Même si nous adorerions vous parler de ces personnages, le faire révélerait énormément d'intrigues que nous avons l'intention de divulguer dans Cataclysm et dans un avenir plus éloigné. Faites-nous confiance: vous entendrez bientôt parler de tous ces personnages, il faut juste que nous soyons prêts à cela! ;Pourquoi l'archéologie ne s'intéresse-t-elle pas aux races telles que taurens, Aquirs, sans-visages, furbolgs, murlocs, etc ? :Cette question est plutôt destinée aux concepteurs qu'aux CDev, mais elle est revenue tellement souvent que nous avons tout de même voulu préciser ceci: ce n'est pas parce qu'une race ne dispose pas d'une catégorie en archéologie qu'il n'existe pas d'artefacts liés à cette race, ni que cette race ne fera pas partie d'une prochaine mise à jour de ce métier. ;Avons-nous déjà rencontré un véritable Titan dans World of Warcraft? :Non, seulement leurs créations. ;Les elfes de la nuit ont-ils un lien de parenté même éloigné avec les trolls? :Consultez le 5e numéro du Magazine Officiel de World of Warcraft pour connaître la réponse! ;Quel rapport y a-t-il entre les Anciens du Rêve d'émeraude et les Loas? :Les druides trolls qui séjournent à Reflet-de-Lune emploient le terme de Loas pour désigner les Feux follets qui y résident, terme qu'ils emploient également pour désigner Goldrinn, Aviana et les autres Anciens ressuscités. Les elfes de la nuit et les taurens ont bien tenté d'enseigner à ces trolls la nomenclature druidique « appropriée », mais les trolls n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, jusqu'à présent... ;Si les trolls sont capables de régénérer leurs membres, pourquoi le bras de Zul'Jin n'a-t-il pas repoussé? :En général, c'est la vitesse de régénération des trolls qui fait d'eux des adversaires redoutables. Lorsqu'ils vivent en harmonie avec les Loas de leurs tribus respectives, ils ont le pouvoir de faire repousser leurs doigts (de mains et de pieds). La culture trolle regorge cependant de légendes qui racontent que ceux qui sont bénis par les Loas disposent de capacités régénératrices hors du commun, comme le pouvoir de faire repousser leurs membres et même leurs organes vitaux perdus au combat. La légende de Vula'jin le Vide raconte même comment il a fait repousser la presque totalité de son corps après s'être baigné dans une mare d'ombreflamme. Mais les Loas peuvent aussi bien prononcer des bénédictions que proférer des malédictions : on raconte aux jeunes trolls des légendes qui décrivent le sort des pauvres hères frappés de malédiction par les Loas et qui deviennent incapables de guérir ne serait-ce que d'une blessure superficielle, afin de leur instiller le respect qu'ils doivent témoigner aux esprits protecteurs. ;Quelles races habitaient Azeroth avant la venue des Titans ? :À part les élémentaires, les seules races connues douées d'intelligence, et qui vivaient sur Azeroth avant que l'armée des Titans ne vienne assujettir les Dieux très anciens, étaient les trolls, la race connue sous le nom de «sans-visages» et les Aqir. En raison de la guerre qui éclata entre les Dieux très anciens et les Titans, et l'extraordinaire terraformation qui s'ensuivit, les preuves de l'existence des races qui habitaient Azeroth avant même la venue des Dieux très anciens ont manifestement été perdues pour toujours. ;Au cours de leur existence, quels contacts les Tol'vir qui habitent en Uldum ont-ils eus, s'ils en ont jamais eus, avec le reste d'Azeroth ? :Bien que, jusqu'au jour du Cataclysme, les systèmes qui maintenaient la région d'Uldum cachée aux yeux des autres races d'Azeroth avaient fonctionné sans problème, les Tol'vir qui y vivaient étaient tout de même au fait de ce qui se tramait en dehors de leur territoire : nombre des systèmes de sécurité des Titans en Uldum étaient en liaison avec les autres cités érigées par les Titans (Ulduar, Uldaman, etc.). Les Salles de l'Origine étaient en réalité un système qu'Algalon l'Observateur avait l'intention d'activer à son arrivée dans Ulduar... et dont les joueurs ont empêché le déclenchement automatique en envoyant le signal « Code-réponse Alpha » depuis Dalaran. ;Le mantra « le monde a besoin d'un roi-liche » paraissait extrêmement suspect, de la part d'esprits piégés à l'intérieur de Deuillegivre. Est-ce qu'on nous cacherait quelque chose? :Pour éviter aux gens d'avoir à élaborer des théories du complot abracadabrantesques, nous allons être sérieux quelques instants, et vous répondre: non, et c'est incontestable. Les esprits d'Uther et de Terenas ont compris que le Fléau provoquerait des ravages si personne ne le contenait. Effectivement, cela signifie aussi qu'Arthas et Ner'zhul n'ont pas complètement relâché la pleine puissance du Fléau au cours de leurs règnes respectifs: ça, en revanche, vous pouvez vous demander pourquoi... ;Quelles relations entretiennent la Croisade d'argent et les Réprouvés, à la lumière des récents agissements de Sylvanas? :Bien que les membres de la Croisade d'argent se tiennent toujours aux côtés des héros réprouvés qui se sont joints à eux au cours de la bataille qui les opposait au Fléau, les agissements de Sylvanas depuis la mort d'Arthas ont plongé les croisés dans un profond embarras. Accompagnés de certains membres de la Lame d'ébène, ils gardent un œil vigilant sur Sylvanas et ses Réprouvés, car d'étranges similitudes apparaissent de jour en jour entre Sylvanas et le roi-liche. ;Les Réprouvés ne disposent ni d'un port, ni de cales sèches : comment construisent-ils leurs navires? :La marine des Réprouvés est composée de navires dragués hors de l'eau depuis le plancher des océans. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient autrefois partie de la flotte de Lordaeron. ;Lorsque les morts-vivants font appel à la Lumière sacrée ou sont soignés par elle, cela provoque-t-il en eux des dégâts ou des blessures, ou bien est-ce que cela provoque uniquement de la douleur (en plus des effets normaux de ce sort)? :Canaliser la Lumière ou recevoir des soins d'origine divine ne provoque que de la douleur, dans tous les cas. Les prêtres réprouvés ne se désintègrent pas, ni n'explosent quand ils canalisent la Lumière pendant un long moment... même s'ils aimeraient peut-être que cela leur arrive. ;Y a-t-il des effets positifs à long terme pour les morts-vivants qui sont en contact régulier avec la Lumière? :C'est difficile à dire, car il n'existe aucune trace écrite connue de morts-vivants faisant appel à la Lumière avant la Troisième guerre. Cependant, des rumeurs prétendent que certains Réprouvés ont vu s'aiguiser leurs sens engourdis (toucher, odorat, etc.), ainsi que se multiplier de plus en plus fréquemment les éclairs d'émotions positives, devenues très rares depuis leur déchéance en morts-vivants. Malheureusement, c'est peut-être pour cela que les prêtres réprouvés attentent de plus en plus souvent à leur (non-)vie. Recouvrir leurs sens forcerait les prêtres à percevoir l'odeur de leur chair en putréfaction, le goût de la pourriture dans leur bouche et même la présence des colonies d'asticots fouillant ce qui leur reste de chair. ;Pourquoi les humains qui ont bu le sang d'un Worgen ne peuvent-ils pas être ressuscités sous la forme d'un Réprouvé? :Non seulement les Val'kyrs sont moins puissantes que le roi-liche quand il s'agit de ressusciter les morts, mais la malédiction des Worgens rend leur résurrection sous la forme de Mort-vivant particulièrement difficile, bien plus que pour un Humain normal. La malédiction des Worgens prend ses racines à la fois dans le Rêve d'émeraude (par l'intermédiaire de Goldrinn, l'ancien loup) et dans le pouvoir sacré de la déesse Élune. En outre, les Worgens qui absorbent les eaux de Tal'doren, à travers le rituel qu'ils subissent pour maintenir l'équilibre entre la malédiction des Worgens et leur humanité, bénéficient d'une résistance accrue contre la corruption de la non-mort. ;Les chevaliers de la mort elfes de sang sont-ils toujours sujets à leur addiction raciale aux énergies magiques? :Non, mais leur nouvelle addiction, celle qui atteint tous les chevaliers de la mort de la Lame d'ébène, est sans doute pire encore: le besoin de faire souffrir son prochain. Si les chevaliers de la mort n'infligent pas de souffrances de manière régulière aux autres créatures, ils commencent à souffrir d'insupportables douleurs susceptibles de provoquer en eux des crises d'hystérie sanguinaire incontrôlables, un sort bien moins enviable que ceux qui sont sujets au syndrome de sevrage dû à la privation d'énergies des arcanes. ;Que sont devenus les briseurs de sorts elfe de sang ? :Pour commencer, ils n'étaient déjà pas très nombreux, mais lorsque leur quartier général de l'Île de Quel'Danas fut envahi par les forces de la Légion ardente de Kael'thas, leurs rangs furent décimés de manière radicale. Le petit groupe qui a survécu est aujourd'hui le symbole d'une ère révolue, puisque les briseurs de sorts se sont abstenus de former de nouvelles recrues depuis la trahison de Kael'thas. ;Comment les elfes de sang ont-ils réagi au retour des Bien-nés au sein de la société elfe de la nuit, annonçant par la même occasion le retour des mages kaldorei? :Les elfes de sang furent outrés d'apprendre que les Kaldorei avaient réintégré les Bien-nés et toléraient de nouveau la pratique de la magie des arcanes, alors qu'ils avaient été exclus de la société elfe de la nuit suite à la Guerre des Anciens à cause de leur emploi abusif de cette même magie. Cependant, après avoir été les témoins des erreurs de débutants des nouveaux mages kaldorei, les elfes de sang se demandent désormais dans quel pétrin les Kaldorei vont bien pouvoir se retrouver. Sans oublier le fait que certains Sin'dorei ont été capables d'exploiter l'inexpérience des Kaldorei afin de mettre en déroute les forces de l'Alliance, comme on peut le voir dans la suite de quêtes du « Journal d'Ambrevent », en Azshara. ;Pourquoi les elfes de sang ont-ils encore les yeux verts? :Il faut un long moment pour que la corruption engendrée par les énergies gangrenées puisse se dissiper. C'est pourquoi la plupart des Orcs sont toujours verts, bien que Mannoroth soit passé de vie à trépas. ;Comment Sinestra a-t-elle pu survivre aux évènements décrits dans le roman Night of the Dragon? :Techniquement, elle n'a pas survécu. Quand les joueurs rencontrent Sinestra lors de raids sur le bastion du Crépuscule, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une enveloppe charnelle reconstituée pièce par pièce et réanimée par les pouvoirs d'un Dieu très ancien, le maître d'Aile de mort. ;D'où viennent les drakes de pierre et les drakes des tempêtes ? :Brann Barbe-de-Bronze a récemment découvert des preuves, corroborées par les dires d'aventuriers du Tréfonds, selon lesquelles les dragons et les proto-dragons pourraient trouver une partie de leurs origines dans ces drakes élémentaires. Cependant, les habitants du Tréfonds, du Mur-céleste, des terres de Feu et de la Gueule des abysses sont peu loquaces en la matière, car la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas présents au moment où les prisons élémentaires furent créées. ;Y a-t-il jamais eu d'autres Seigneurs élémentaires avant les quatre actuels ? :Ragnaros, Al'Akir, Therazane et Neptulon sont les seuls Seigneurs élémentaires qui aient jamais existé sur Azeroth. Personne ne sait ce qui adviendra des éléments du feu et de l'air avec la disparition de leurs seigneurs, Ragnaros et Al'Akir, mais ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux. ;Pourquoi les Kvaldirs se désintègrent-ils en algues marines lorsqu'ils meurent ? :Les Kvaldirs résident généralement dans les profondeurs de l'océan, où leur enveloppe corporelle serait broyée si leur magie de tisse-brume ne tenait pas les ravages des profondeurs en respect. Bien qu'ils soient toujours faits de chair et de sang quand ils sont en vie, leur mort entraîne une explosion d'énergies de tisse-brume qui se dissolvent petit à petit dans un nuage de fumée. Il ne reste alors qu'un amas de plantes marines qui s'étaient accumulées sur leur corps, sans oublier, évidemment, tout butin qu'ils transportaient. ;Pour quelles raisons les gnomes s'intéressent-ils soudain à la Lumière? :Les gnomes se sont intéressés à la Lumière dès lors qu'ils ont rejoint l'Alliance. Cependant, ils étaient tellement fascinés par la technologie et, par la suite, tellement préoccupés par la reconquête de Gnomeregan, que l'étude de la Lumière ne leur est pas immédiatement apparue comme quelque chose de vital. Les nains prêtres et paladins de Forgefer étaient le seul pont dont ils avaient besoin pour être reliés à la Lumière. Mais maintenant que les gnomes ont récupéré un pan de leur territoire au sein de Gnomeregan et qu'ils ont commencé à rebâtir leur culture à l'extérieur de Forgefer, ils ont admis l'importance de disposer d'adeptes de la Lumière dans leurs propres rangs. En outre, rechercher de nouvelles méthodes de purification des gnomes irradiés les a conduits à réaliser des progrès majeurs en matière de technologies basées sur la Lumière! ;La région des Marteaux-hardis dénommée Northeron apparaît-elle dans WoW ? :Avant le Cataclysme, la partie la plus au nord des hautes-terres du Crépuscule était appelée Northeron. La fonte rapide de ses célèbres falaises de glace, due au bouleversement climatique engendré par le Cataclysme, l'incursion des forces du Marteau du crépuscule et l'apparition de la créature connue sous le nom de « Iso'rath » ont toutes concouru à l'anéantissement de Northeron et d'un grand nombre de nains qui y demeuraient en toute indépendance. Certaines épaves sont encore visibles le long de la côte septentrionale. Heureusement, le centre spirituel de Havran'iliz à proximité est resté intact. ;Élune est-elle une Naaru? :Lors de sa récente visite à Darnassus, Velen raconta que la description d'Élune par les Kaldorei, tout comme les pouvoirs dont la déesse fait preuve, concordaient avec son expérience des puissants Naaru. Il commença à donner des conseils quant à la façon de communier avec les puissants Naaru, mais Tyrande le remercia de son opinion, puis lui demanda cordialement de se garder de tenir de tels propos à Darnassus ou en présence du clergé d'Élune. Questions aux CDev 3 - réponses Dragons et autres créatures magiques ;Irion insiste sur le fait qu’il est le dernier représentant de la race des dragons noirs, mais qu’en est-il de Sabellian et des autres dragons noirs d'Outreterre (sans oublier ceux de l'Aile-du-Néant) ? Irion les aurait-il fait tuer ou bien ignore-t-il tout simplement leur existence ? :Irion spécifie bien : « À ma connaissance, je suis le dernier des dragons noirs ». Heureusement, Irion n'est pas omniscient et il ignore tout simplement l'existence des dragons qui vivent de l'autre côté de la Porte des ténèbres. Les dragons noirs soumis au règne de son demi-frère aîné Sabellian, ainsi que ceux affiliés au Vol de l'Aile-du-Néant demeurent toujours en Outreterre. Il est également possible que certains dragons noirs vivant en Azeroth aient réussi à échapper à la vigilance d'Irion. ;Alexstrasza affirme que les aspects ont accompli leur « grand dessein ». Pourtant, les titans leur ont confié la tâche de veiller sur Azeroth, et pas uniquement de mettre un coup d’arrêt au second Cataclysme engendré par Aile de mort. Puisqu'Aman'Thul a fait don à Nozdormu de ses pouvoirs sur le Temps, il est possible qu’il ait prédit qu’Aile de mort finisse par succomber à la corruption, mais cela n’explique pas pourquoi les Aspects se diraient : « Et voilà, travail terminé ! À nous les vacances ! » alors que d’autres menaces planent sur Azeroth (N'zoth, la Légion ardente, etc.). A-t-on là affaire à une continuité rétroactive, ou bien aurions-nous manqué un épisode ? :Aman'Thul, le sage à la tête du panthéon des titans, avait vu lors d'une de ses visions qu'un jour, les Dieux très anciens provoqueraient une catastrophe qui aurait le potentiel d'anéantir toute vie sur Azeroth. Lui et quelques membres du panthéon ont alors confié aux cinq aspects draconiques la mission ultime de conjurer cette catastrophe, la fameuse « Heure du crépuscule », tout en se démenant pour protéger Azeroth dès lors que surgirait une menace susceptible d'engendrer des conséquences apocalyptiques. Malgré ses grands pouvoirs, Aman'Thul était dépourvu du don d'omniscience : ni lui, ni aucun autre titan ou aspect n’auraient pu savoir que Neltharion le Gardeterre deviendrait le pion des Dieux très anciens et le héraut de l'apocalypse. Cependant, suite à la Guerre des Anciens et à la trahison de Neltharion, Nozdormu reçut une autre vision de l'avenir qui lui apprit, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que leur propre frère serait l'annonciateur de l'Heure du crépuscule. Les titans confièrent aux cinq aspects de dragons assez de pouvoirs pour éviter l'apocalypse, et en corrompant un des aspects pour qu’il rejoigne leur cause, les Dieux très anciens crurent que cela rendrait leur plan final infaillible. ;Pourquoi ne voit-on pas les Géants des montagnes, les Dragons féeriques, les Chimères, ainsi que d'autres unités présentes à l'époque de Warcraft III, comme les Anciens du vent ou des merveilles ou l'Arbre de vie, venir aujourd'hui en aide aux elfes de la nuit ? :Beaucoup des créatures sylvestres qui étaient alliées aux elfes de la nuit ne faisaient apparemment pas réellement partie de la hiérarchie militaire des Sentinelles. Les Géants des montagnes, par exemple, n’ont fait vœu d'allégeance qu'aux titans, tandis que les Dragons féeriques et les Chimères ne sont que des animaux relativement intelligents qui ont des liens respectivement avec le Rêve d'émeraude et Nordrassil. Ces êtres sont venus en aide aux elfes de la nuit, non pas par désir de les aider eux en particulier, mais parce que les elfes de la nuit représentaient les forces les plus importantes de la région ayant la volonté de s'opposer à la Légion ardente. À une époque où la planète n'est pas menacée, il est rare de voir des Géants des montagnes, des Dragons féeriques ou des Chimères combattre au sein d'une armée de mortels. En revanche, les Anciens ont souffert de lourdes pertes au cours de la Troisième guerre, et beaucoup d'entre eux, en particulier les variétés qui au départ n'avaient jamais été très nombreuses, retournèrent dans les forêts dans l'espoir de répandre leurs semences et de recouvrer leurs forces sans courir le risque d'être dérangés. Magie et éléments ;Pour quelle raison y a-t-il beaucoup de sorts de prêtres, surtout les sorts de prêtre Ombre, qui portent des noms faisant référence à la parapsychologie, comme « Pointe mentale » ou « Horreur psychique » ? Les prêtres sont-ils implicitement télépathes ? :Il est dit que la Lumière fait appel à des sensations et des émotions positives, comme l'espoir, le courage, le réconfort et toutes ces choses. À l'inverse, les capacités de l'Ombre ont le pouvoir de transmettre des émotions négatives telles que le désespoir, le doute et la panique. Poétiquement parlant, on peut dire que les émotions qu’apporte la Lumière proviennent du « cœur », tandis que celles manipulées par l’Ombre sont fondées sur l’instinct de survie, et par conséquent, affectent « l’esprit ». Cela dit, les prêtres et leurs capacités ne sont pas forcément toujours de nature psychique ou télépathique. ;Tout au long des événements survenus dans Cataclysm, tous les élémentaires à l'exception de Therazane ont été tués ou emprisonnés. En l’absence des seigneurs qui le gouvernent, que va-t-il se passer au niveau de la structure politique du plan élémentaire ? :Beaucoup d’élémentaires ont été emprisonnés au sein des plans élémentaires, mais seuls les plus puissants d’entre eux disposent d’une intelligence comparable à celle d’un humanoïde civilisé. La plupart de ces élémentaires ont été enrôlés de force par leurs maîtres du Marteau du crépuscule et par les Dieux très anciens pendant les événements qui ont eu lieu dans Cataclysm, et la plupart d’entre eux ont perdu la vie. Dans l’état actuel des choses, il va falloir un certain temps pour que le plan élémentaire puisse recouvrer ses forces et reformer une armée qui aurait de nouveau le potentiel pour menacer Azeroth, puisque la plupart des élémentaires encore en vie sont d’une intelligence comparable à celle d’un animal et qu’ils n’éprouvent pas le désir d’imposer leur domination sur grand-chose. En ce qui concerne les terres de Feu en particulier, les Vengeurs d'Hyjal surveillent le peu de portails qu’il leur reste pour s’assurer qu’aucun successeur au titre de seigneur du Feu ne puisse de nouveau émerger. Au sujet des divinités ;Y a-t-il vraiment un Dieu très ancien caché sous les clairières de Tirisfal? :Et non ! Il y a bien quelque chose d’incroyablement dérangeant là-bas, mais il ne s’agit pas d’un Dieu très ancien. De toute manière, il est déconseillé de creuser un peu trop profond dans ces clairières. ;Qu’est-ce qu’Elune ? Est-elle liée à une quelconque autre catégorie d’êtres vivants (naaru, titans, loa, élémentaires, An'she, etc.) dans le paysage cosmogonique ? :Veuillez vous référer à la dernière réponse des Questions au développement créatif 2. Mais en règle générale, n’importe quel prophète avec plus de vingt-cinq mille ans d’expérience commencera à avoir une assez bonne compréhension de tout ce qui touche à la théologie. Influences et libre arbitre ;Pourquoi certains soldats de l’Alliance jurent-ils immédiatement fidélité aux Réprouvés qui les ont ressuscités alors que d’autres choisissent de ne pas le faire ? Sont-ils sujets à un contrôle mental ? Si oui, par qui : Sylvanas ou les Val'kyr ? Comment cela se rattache-t-il au fait que l’identité culturelle des Réprouvés soit fondée sur leur libre arbitre et leur révolte contre le roi liche ? :Le libre arbitre est l’une des pierres angulaires de la culture des Réprouvés, avec la capacité essentielle de choisir entre le Bien ou le Mal que cela entraîne. Cependant, certains morts-vivants, surtout ceux qui meurent au combat ou dans des conditions de tensions extrêmes et qui sont ressuscités rapidement après, entrent dans un état de violente frénésie. Dans cet état, les morts-vivants sont facilement manipulables et leur colère se dirige souvent contre les ennemis de ceux qui les ont ressuscités. Une fois les effets dissipés, si le cadavre ressuscité n’a pas été détruit, on leur impose le même ultimatum qu’aux autres Réprouvés : soit rejoindre les forces de la Dame noire, soit retourner à la tombe. ;Dans la quête « Une surprise spéciale », les chevaliers de la mort worgens peuvent apprendre de la bouche du seigneur Harford qu’avant leur mort et leur résurrection, ils étaient les serviteurs d’Arugal. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour conserver leur humanité et leur intelligence sans avoir bu de l’eau rituelle ? :Lorsque les personnages-joueurs chevaliers de la mort sont enrôlés de force par le roi liche, leur esprit est envahi par sa volonté indomptable. L’esprit des worgens qui n’ont pas entrepris le rituel de purification sous l’arbre Tal’doren est dans un état de conflit perpétuel entre les instincts sauvages de leur part animale engendrés par la malédiction et l’esprit rationnel de leur part humaine. Dans presque tous les cas, la malédiction prend le dessus sur l’esprit humain et transforme les worgens en bêtes voraces. En revanche, lorsque la volonté du roi liche entre en jeu, les instincts engendrés par la malédiction sont détruits par son pouvoir, permettant à l’esprit et à la logique de leur part humaine d’entrer au service du Fléau. Lorsqu’ils se débarrassent de la volonté du roi liche, comme ce fut le cas pour les chevaliers de la Lame d’ébène à la chapelle de l’Espoir de lumière, seule la part humaine de l’esprit est conservée, permettant aux worgens morts-vivants désormais libres de reprendre le contrôle de leur destin. De même, les Réprouvés ont découvert que l’archimage Arugal avait eu accès à des enchantements qui permettaient également à ses serviteurs worgens favoris, dont un certain seigneur Harford, de conserver une bonne partie de leur intelligence humaine. La source de ces enchantements reste un mystère à ce jour, puisqu’Arugal a emporté ses secrets dans la tombe. Le prix du règne ;Pourquoi le trône de Khaz Modan est-il tombé entre les mains du clan Barbe-de-Bronze alors que la famille Courbenclume a encore des descendants ? Était-ce l’une des causes de la guerre des Trois marteaux ? Les Barbe-de-Bronze ont-ils usurpé le trône au nez et à la barbe des Courbenclume ? :Bien que la lignée des Courbenclume se soit atrophiée avec la mort de Modimus Courbenclume, elle ne s’est jamais éteinte, comme le prouvent ses descendants de l’époque moderne Thargas et Hjalmar Courbenclume. Modimus avait réalisé un travail admirable en apaisant les tensions qui existaient entre les trois principaux clans de Forgefer tout au long de son mandat de haut roi, même si les tensions couvent toujours sous la surface dans la société naine. Dans l’intervalle qui suivit la mort de Modimus et qui précéda le couronnement officiel de son fils aîné, une guerre civile éclata entre les trois clans. On ignore qui frappa le premier : les Barbe-de-Bronze et les Marteaux-hardis accusent les Sombrefers, qui eux-mêmes accusent les Marteaux-hardis. Tout ce que l’on sait, c’est que les Barbe-de-Bronze finirent logiquement victorieux puisqu’ils possédaient l’armée la plus vaste et la mieux équipée des trois clans. Madoran Barbe-de-Bronze, le chef du clan Barbe-de-Bronze, devint le dirigeant de la nation de Forgefer, alors en ruine. Cependant, comme son clan avait tissé des liens étroits avec la famille Courbenclume, il proposa au prince destitué et à ses descendants un siège permanent au sénat de Forgefer, en signe de réconciliation. ;Pourrions-nous avoir quelques renseignements complémentaires concernant Garithos ? D’où vient-il et sur les ordres de qui agissait-il ? Y a-t-il un événement précis dans son histoire qui a pu provoquer sa haine des races non humaines ? :Le connétable Othmar Garithos était le fils unique d’un baron qui régnait sur une région aux frontières de Quel'Thalas, celle-là même qui, plus tard, sera connue sous le nom de « Maleterres de l’Est ». Tandis que son père régnait depuis Noirbois, une ville située sur les rives du lac du même nom, Garithos rejoignit l’armée en tant que chevalier durant la Deuxième guerre, où il participa aux combats en Quel’Thalas dans le but de protéger le foyer des elfes contre l’invasion des orcs. Pendant son séjour en Quel’Thalas, un petit groupe d’orcs se sépara du gros des troupes d’invasion de leur armée et réduisit sa ville natale en cendres, tuant tous ses habitants malgré la valeureuse défense mobilisée par son seigneur. La famille d’Othmar périt en accomplissant son devoir : protéger la demeure et la vie de leurs sujets. Il rejeta la responsabilité de la perte de sa ville et de sa famille sur les elfes, pensant que ces derniers avaient détourné les forces de l’Alliance de leur véritable devoir : la protection exclusive des humains. Après la mort de son père, Garithos hérita de son titre et poursuivit sa carrière au sein des armées de Lordaeron. À l’époque où le Fléau s’abattit sur Lordaeron, il avait atteint le rang de connétable et était devenu l’officier militaire le plus haut gradé parmi ceux qui étaient toujours en vie, promu qu’il avait été, non pas nécessairement grâce à ses talents, mais davantage grâce à la réputation et au titre de son père. Coupé de la chaîne de commandement, Garithos rassembla une petite armée de volontaires et de conscrits civils, puis leur confia la mission dont, selon ses convictions, l’Alliance aurait toujours dû s’acquitter : la préservation de l’humanité par-dessus tout. Malgré la nature improvisée de ses troupes, d’autres états le reconnurent comme le dernier héritier du gouvernement de Lordaeron et, à n’en pas douter, comme le seigneur de guerre le plus puissant de la région. En tant que tel, les officiels des états non-humains limitrophes, tels que Forgefer et Quel’Thalas, lui envoyèrent de l’aide, ignorants de sa politique d’intolérance vis-à-vis des autres races. Pour l’Alliance ! ;Comment justifiez-vous le druidisme gilnéen et l’existence des « sorciers des moissons » dans la tradition warcraftienne ? S’agit-il d’une pratique locale, développée par les humains ? Ou bien l’ont-ils acquis par un moyen ou par un autre au contact des elfes de la nuit, avant même la découverte du continent de Kalimdor par les royaumes de l’Est ? :Dans les premiers jours de l’humanité et de sa civilisation, de nombreuses tribus humaines avaient adopté un système de croyance primitif témoignant déjà d’une certaine magie de la nature. Cependant, l’avènement de la religion en tant qu’institution, par exemple celle de la Lumière sacrée, ainsi que les puissantes magies des arcanes introduites par les hauts-elfes, supplantèrent rapidement de telles traditions. Gilnéas, à cause de sa situation relativement isolée, a conservé une partie de son ancienne culture jusqu’à l’ère moderne. Les chefs religieux adeptes de ce qu’à Gilnéas on appelait « les méthodes d’autrefois » ont fini par se reconvertir en « sorciers des moissons », du nom de ceux qui utilisaient leurs pouvoirs naturels pour augmenter le rendement agricole de Gilnéas au cours et à la suite de sa période d’industrialisation. De par la présence des sorciers des moissons dans leur culture, lorsque les gilnéens apprirent l’existence des druides elfes de la nuit (par des sources d’informations de seconde, troisième voire quatrième main), ils furent fascinés par ces derniers et par leur connotation exotique, à un tel point que nombre d’entre eux commencèrent à donner le nom de « druides » aux sorciers des moissons, même si c’était très éloigné de la vérité, étant donné que peu de gilnéens avaient la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait un véritable druide ! Les sorciers des moissons ont une emprise limitée sur la nature, en particulier sur la flore, et leurs pouvoirs ressemblent aux capacités de bas niveau des vrais druides, mais ce n’est qu’une coïncidence. Les sorciers des moissons qui ont contracté la malédiction des worgens (qui était druidique à l’origine), découvrirent que leurs pouvoirs, pour une raison qu’ils ignoraient, s’étaient amplifiés, et à la suite de leur premier contact avec les elfes de la nuit, on proposa aux sorciers des moissons atteints par la malédiction d’incorporer le Cercle cénarien dans un but d’érudition et de formation. ;Dans Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Maiev Chantelombre raconte que les elfes de la nuit ont exterminé diverses races par le passé. A-t-elle dit ça pour se vanter, ou bien les elfes de la nuit se sont-ils réellement engagés dans une campagne militaire génocidaire ? :Maiev n’est peut-être pas l’individu le plus équilibré sur Azeroth, mais elle sait très bien en quoi intimider ses ennemis est utile. Les elfes de la nuit n’ont jamais complètement exterminé d’autres espèces, bien qu’ils se soient engagés dans de violentes campagnes de guerre totale très efficaces qui ont laissé les différentes civilisations de leurs ennemis en ruines, comme lors de la guerre des satyres, où ils décimèrent jusqu’au dernier tous ceux qui avaient l’étoffe d’un chef chez les satyres, les contraignant jusqu’à ce jour à vivre en s’organisant sous forme de sectes de taille réduite. La marque de la Légion ;Comment se fait-il que la lueur qui brille dans les yeux gangrenés des elfes de sang soit devenue si répandue ? L’encyclopédie de Warcraft suggère que Rommath n’avait appris qu’aux elfes de sang d’Azeroth comment siphonner la magie des arcanes, car la majorité de la population aurait été « horrifiée » si elle avait pu mesurer la véritable étendue des accords passés entre Kael et Illidan. :La raison pour laquelle les yeux des elfes de sang ont adopté cette teinte est en réalité extrêmement similaire à la raison qui a donné sa couleur verte à la peau des orcs : c’est l’utilisation forcenée de la magie gangrenée qui a changé la couleur des yeux des elfes de sang en vert. Vous pourriez être le plus pieux des prêtres ou le pérégrin qui aime le plus les activités en plein air, il se trouve que si vous aviez fait partie des hauts-elfes en Quel’Thalas ou en Outreterre après la Troisième guerre, vous auriez forcément été en contact avec des énergies gangrenées, et vos yeux auraient pris cette teinte verte. Tout comme pour la couleur de peau des orcs, il faut beaucoup de temps avant qu’un tel effet se dissipe. La magie gangrenée fonctionne un peu comme des radiations dans ce cas-là ; elle se répand dans une région et s’insinue dans tout ce qu’elle rencontre dans les environs. Tout ce qui se trouve près d’une source de magie gangrenée montre les signes légers d’une corruption, et il se trouve que cela se manifeste chez les hauts-elfes et chez les orcs de manière très visuelle. ;Quelle est l’opinion de Cénarius sur la Horde ? Si on prend en compte le fait que le premier réflexe de Cénarius quand il a vu pour la première fois des orcs dans sa forêt a été de les attaquer, et que Cénarius a été tué par le père du chef de guerre actuel, il semble étrange qu’en Hyjal, Cénarius et ses alliés entretiennent des rapports si cordiaux avec la Horde et avec les orcs en particulier. :Même s’ils ne disposaient plus de démonistes dans leurs rangs, les orcs de la Horde de Thrall portaient toujours en eux la marque caractéristique de la Légion ardente, gravée à même leur âme, jusqu’au jour où Grom Hurlenfer vainquit Mannoroth. Cénarius, un être si proche de la nature qu’il avait le pouvoir d’en ressentir la moindre corruption, estimait que les orcs présents en Orneval devaient être des éclaireurs à la solde de la Légion. L’ironie de la chose, c’est que son geste renvoya le clan Chanteguerre directement dans le giron de Mannoroth, et mena au rétablissement de leur connexion avec les puissantes magies gangrenées qui étaient à l’origine de leurs liens avec la Légion. L’esprit de Cénarius retourna au Rêve d’émeraude après sa défaite, et c’est en son sein qu’il fut capable de ressentir les événements de la bataille du mont Hyjal. Cénarius vit les orcs défendre Nordrassil la main dans la main avec les elfes de la nuit et les humains, et développa un respect grandissant à leur endroit. Cénarius vit que, malgré leur teint gangrené, ils étaient alliés contre la Légion et s’étaient érigés en défenseurs de la terre (en remarquant tout particulièrement la victoire du père de Garrosh sur celui qui autrefois l’avait réduit en esclavage), c’est pourquoi lorsque lui et la Horde retournèrent en Hyjal une nouvelle fois pour protéger l’Arbre-Monde, Cénarius vit les orcs et leurs alliés sous un jour nouveau. Loyautés et divisions ;Les bandits Bat-le-désert de Tanaris et les nomades humains d’Uldum sont-ils originaires de la région ou bien ont-ils posé le pied en Kalimdor pendant la Troisième guerre ? Si ce dernier cas est le bon, pourquoi leurs sociétés ont-elles tant changé dans le peu de temps qui sépare cette époque et celle de WoW ? :Les bandits Bat-le-désert sont les descendants d’un petit groupe de pirates humains qui ont mis le pied en Kalimdor peu de temps après que ce continent fut découvert par les différents peuples des royaumes de l’Est. Quand les pirates des mers du sud pointèrent le bout de leur nez et entrèrent en compétition avec eux, ils finirent pour la plupart abandonnés en Tanaris après le vol du peu de vaisseaux qui leur restaient. Ils prirent goût à leur nouveau mode de vie en tant que bandits et se mirent à organiser des raids sur les campements de riches gobelins de la région en s’emparant de leurs puits remplis d’eau vivifiante. À la suite de la défaillance du système d’occultation d’Uldum, une poignée de bandits se sépara des Bat-le-désert afin de chaparder les trésors abandonnés par les titans. ;Le Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal affirme dans la bande dessinée qu’ils avaient l’intention de lancer une enquête sur Cho'gall et le Marteau du crépuscule. Pourtant, nulle part dans Cataclysm et en particulier au bastion du Crépuscule, il n’est fait mention du Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal. Que manigancent ses membres, notamment Meryl Gangrorage et Med'an ? :La majorité des membres du Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal se sont dispersés aux quatre vents, étant donné que cette nouvelle organisation n’était pas tout à fait l’ordre secret et solidaire que l’ancien conseil fut à son époque. Reghar Rageterre est un membre du Cercle terrestre et un compatriote de Thrall. Le redresseur de torts Maraad a fait son retour à l’Exodar et a aidé à réprimer une émeute provoquée par des demandeurs d’asile. Le grand prêtre Rohan est retourné à Forgefer, assistant le prince Anduin Wrynn de Hurlevent dans sa lutte pour réparer les désastres engendrés par le Cataclysme, et apportant son aide pour régler la courte crise de succession qui eut lieu lors de l’occupation de la ville par les Sombrefers. Hamuul Totem-Runique a rejoint le Cercle cénarien en luttant contre l’invasion du mont Hyjal par les forces de Ragnaros composées d’élémentaires de feu et par le Marteau du crépuscule. Broll Mantelours s’est installé à Darnassus, assumant de manière temporaire les fonctions de Malfurion, consistant à superviser les groupes de druides éclaireurs, tandis que ce dernier assistait Tyrande dans son combat en Féralas. Vous pourrez lire les mésaventures récentes de Jaina Portvaillant à la suite du mandat qu’elle effectua à la tête du Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal dans le roman de Christie Golden Tides of War, qui doit bientôt sortir. Meryl Gangrorage, bien que ne faisant pas officiellement partie du nouveau conseil, a été aperçu dans diverses bibliothèques antiques à la recherche de tomes anciens traitant du lien, de l’emprisonnement et du bannissement des démons, dans l’espoir de trouver une prison permanente pour le seigneur de l’effroi qui le possède : Kathra'natir. En ce qui concerne le magnifique et unique Med'an, il a disparu de la circulation suite au retour de Maraad à l’Exodar, conduisant certains à penser qu’il est parti en voyage vers un nouveau monde ou un nouveau plan afin de poursuivre sa formation. Questions aux CDev 4 Salutations ! Ici le bien nommé Loreology, l’un des membres du célèbre triptyque d’historiens de Blizzard Entertainment. Même si j’ai déjà rencontré un grand nombre d’entre vous via Twitter (@Loreology), je souhaite prendre le temps de saluer tous les nouveaux venus que je n’ai pas encore eu le privilège de connaître. Ish-ne-alo por-ah, comme on dit ! Mais, trêve de civilités, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Au cours des mois qui viennent de s’écouler, j’ai pu transmettre quelques questions aux titans de l’histoire de Blizzard et ces derniers ont eu l’amabilité de prendre quelques instants sur leurs journées bien remplies pour y répondre. N’oubliez pas que, la plupart du temps, les questions provenant de Twitter sont présentées telles quelles, avec des corrections d’orthographe, de grammaire et de ponctuation limitées au strict nécessaire. J’espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fournée de « Questions aux CDev ». Et surtout, continuez à nous envoyer des questions intéressantes ! Je ferai tout mon possible pour y répondre sur Twitter ou les ajouter à notre fameuse liste. Qu’aucune question ne reste sans réponse ! À présent, sans plus attendre, voici ce que les CDev ont à répondre à vos interrogations. À l’attaque ! — Loreology (alias Sean Copeland, « le mec au t-shirt bleu ») Questions et réponses Adrián Šuchta @Mordenay : Dans WotLK, Trag Haute-Montagne affirmait vouloir attaquer la citadelle de la Couronne de glace en temps voulu. Mais le moment venu, il n’était pas là. Pourquoi ? Réponse des CDev : Trag a tenu parole dans Wrath of the Lich King et a participé à l’assaut de la citadelle de la Couronne de glace. N’oubliez pas que cette bataille aux proportions épiques s’est déroulée sur de nombreux fronts. Pendant que les héros prenaient d’assaut la citadelle elle-même, Trag et quelques chevaliers de la mort affrontaient Arthas sur un autre champ de bataille. Ces valeureux combattants ont remporté la victoire, mais à en croire la rumeur, notre fier tauren aurait pris une flèche dans le genou. Bobby Vandenberg @Purpadude : Les créatures du Vide (Dimensius, marcheurs du Vide, naaru ténébreux) ne sont pas des démons. Vrai ou faux ? Réponse des CDev : Vrai ! Emilio Martinetti @CEMOTucu : Le messager Vurenn du donjon de la Bravoure était-il membre de la Main d’Argus ? Réponse du CDev : Le messager Vurenn n’est pas affilié à la Main d’Argus. De fait, des liens « officiels » avec l’ordre seraient un handicap dans son domaine d’expertise. Vurenn n’en est pas moins un draeneï aux nombreuses relations très influentes, dont des redresseurs de torts (comme Yaala) qui appartiennent à cette même organisation. loopnotdefined @loopnotdefined : La rencontre des « cinq soleils » (chroniqueur Pas de Pierre) dans le donjon du Temple de jade est-elle un mythe ou un événement réel ? Réponse des CDev : L’histoire des « cinq soleils » du chroniqueur Pas de Pierre est issue d’une légende des plus tragiques. Une terrible sécheresse avait en effet ravagé la Pandarie et décimé ses habitants. Mais la terre s’étant depuis remise de cette catastrophe naturelle, les faits ont laissé la place à un conte un peu plus intéressant à raconter pour les chroniqueurs (et plus susceptible de captiver les jeunes). Jesse O’Connor @MisterJ_O : Tous les membres de la Horde prêtent le serment de sang au chef de guerre. Pourquoi le serment à Vol’jin est-il plus important que celui que prête le personnage-joueur à Garrosh ? Réponse des CDev : Le serment que le chef sombrelance sollicite des héros est personnel. Le serment de sang de la Horde lie les guerriers au chef de guerre, certes, mais surtout à la Horde elle-même. C’est la Horde que Vol’jin a juré de suivre et c’est à la Horde que Vol’jin donnerait sa vie. Ces idéaux se sont évanouis quand la lame de l’assassin s’est enfoncée dans son cou. Vol’jin ne reconnaît plus la légitimité de Garrosh en tant que chef de guerre et, à la fin du scénario « Une dague dans la nuit », il demande aux personnages-joueurs d’en faire de même. Son peuple et lui demandent que justice soit faite et les loas n’oseraient pas la lui refuser. Nick Rainier Santos @Ujimasa_Hojo : Le prince marchand Donais a-t-il aussi rejoint la Horde ou est-il seulement l’hôte du prince marchand Gallywix ? Réponse des CDev : Le prince marchand Donais est une figure emblématique de l’entreprenariat gobelin. Même si son cartel adhère à une politique de stricte neutralité pour optimiser ses bénéfices, ce gobelin est prêt à s’associer à quiconque pourra accroître la fortune qui sommeille dans ses coffres personnels. Nick Rainier Santos @Ujimasa_Hojo : Quelle est l’allégeance actuelle de la ville des Ombreforges ? Réponse des CDev : L’allégeance du foyer des nains sombrefers est on ne peut plus floue à l’heure actuelle. Son chef, Moira Thaurissan, s’efforce de maintenir l’alliance avec ses anciens ennemis, et n’a pas encore pu assurer la pérennité du futur royaume de son fils, car ses « alliés » au conseil des Trois marteaux guettent le moindre signe pouvant être interprété comme une trahison. Il est très probable que la ville des Ombreforges finira par retrouver sa gloire d’antan... quand Moira trouvera le temps de s’atteler à cette tâche. Nazja @Trike_Stealer : @Loreology Les gobelins existaient avant la Fracture, mais il ne reste aucun vestige de leur passage. Est-ce parce qu’ils détruisent tout, ne laissant ainsi aucune trace derrière eux ? Réponse des CDev : Les villages gobelins et les engins qu’ils abritent sont célèbres pour leur instabilité et les gobelins ne sont pas réputés pour la préservation de leurs machines obsolètes (à savoir, celles qui ne fonctionnent pas). La plupart de leurs vestiges archéologiques sont des cratères noircis remplis de débris calcinés, ne présentant que peu d’intérêt pour les explorateurs modernes. De fait, les gobelins sont toujours prêts à vendre leurs « reliques historiques » au premier pige... euh... acheteur venu, dans la mesure où ce dernier est prêt à signer un contrat et à échanger quelques pièces d’or contre un petit bijou de technologie. En conséquence, si un gobelin vous propose d’acheter un « artéfact historique », mieux vaut vous abstenir. Cela fait des années qu’ils exploitent la crédulité d’archéologues naïfs en leur vendant de vieux morceaux de métal et autres tranche-bananes. Zazuli of Sen’jin @Akharr : À quoi se consacre Azuregos depuis qu’il a quitté Azshara avec Kalec ? Réponse des CDev : Comme le dit le dragon bleu lui-même :/b « il est facile de se plonger dans les délicieux tourments de l’amour et de perdre de vue la réalité, même pour un dragon ». Cet amoureux maudit ayant été incapable d’empêcher Kalecgos de devenir le nouvel Aspect du vol draconique bleu, nous pensons qu’il s’est probablement lancé à corps perdu dans une autre histoire d’amour impossible. Désolé, Anara. Ce n’est pas vous, c’est lui le problème. Jay H @Mutterscrawl : Pouvez-vous mettre un point final au débat sur les trolls de la tribu briselance ? En reste-t-il après la débâcle de Sombrivage, ou non ? Réponse des CDev : La mort de leur chef a mis un terme définitif à l’histoire des Briselances. Alors que celui-ci tombait sous les coups des héros de l’Alliance, le reste de la tribu a échappé au massacre en se dispersant. Certains se sont réfugiés au sein de la Horde, tandis que d’autres ont rejoint différentes organisations. Adrián Šuchta @Mordenay : Salut, une petite question :/b saura-t-on un jour ce qui est arrivé à Raac (Puits de soleil) et Castillian (Porte-Cendres) ? Réponse des CDev : Castillian n’a pas dit son dernier mot, mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Raac. Ce dernier a toujours voulu rester avec Anveena, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Après le sacrifice d’Anveena pour aider à la défaite de Kil’jaeden, Raac a disparu sans laisser de trace. On peut espérer que les deux amis sont à nouveau réunis, dans ce monde ou dans le suivant. Emilio Martinetti @CEMOTucu : Quel est le nom naaru d’origine du navire baptisé Oshu’gun par les orcs ? Réponse des CDev : Les draeneï n’osaient que murmurer le nom de cet antique vaisseau, l’amer rappel du massacre des leurs aux mains des orcs. À présent que le temps a fait son œuvre, les draeneï parlent plus ouvertement du Génédar avec leurs alliés. Marcus Alice @MarcusAlice : Bon, alors... Le tombeau de Terenas, à Lordaeron. Qui l’a construit ? Les Réprouvés ou la Main d’argent ? :/b 3 Réponse des CDev : Le tombeau du roi Terenas Menethil II n’a été construit ni par les habitants actuels de Lordaeron ni par la Main d’argent, mais par les habitants précédents de la ville déchue. Les exploits du dernier grand roi de Lordaeron avaient été tels, que son peuple tint à s’assurer qu’il ne sombrerait jamais dans l’oubli. Mels @PurpleArrows : @Loreology Que pensent les elfes de la nuit des chevaliers de la mort et des Bien-Nés ? La xénophobie est-elle toujours un aspect fondamental de leur culture ? Réponse des CDev : Nous ne voulons pas nous exprimer au nom de tous les elfes de la nuit à ce sujet, mais nous pouvons néanmoins dire sans crainte qu’ils exècrent les chevaliers de la mort. Leur existence même est un affront à la nature et à toutes les valeurs chères à la culture kaldorei.Quant aux Biens-Nés, ces elfes doivent aujourd’hui subir les conséquences de leurs actions. Leurs nombreux crimes (pendant la guerre des Anciens et leur refus subséquent de cesser d’utiliser la magie arcanique) ne sauraient être pardonnés en une nuit. Bien que des négociations officielles soient en cours pour procéder à leur réinsertion, les deux chefs des Kaldorei savent pertinemment que bien des années s’écouleront avant que la réintégration des Bien-Nés au sein de la société ne soit acceptée. R west @mrnerdzesq : Tyrande saurait-elle faire preuve de l’autorité nécessaire face à Malfurion pour redevenir la seule chef des elfes de la nuit ? Réponse des CDev : Je crains que non (imaginez un peu la discussion pendant le dîner familial !). Darnassus est officiellement dirigé par Malfurion et Tyrande, unis aussi bien ensemble qu’à leur peuple. N’oubliez pas que leur union leur permet de travailler en étroite collaboration. Ainsi, tous deux peuvent se concentrer sur différents aspects de leur charge et cette nouvelle façon de gouverner leur convient parfaitement, autant à eux qu’à toute la nation kaldorei. Nathaniel Woods @Azekiel : Est-ce qu’il existe des demi-nains (moitié humain, moitié nain) ? Réponse des CDev : Je ne trouve aucune trace de demi-nains dans mes archives, mais la magie aidant, rien n’est impossible ! Rui Martins @Ashendant : Le mot « nymphe » dans « Nymphe de givre » et « Nymphe sylvestre » est-il synonyme de « dryade » dans « Dryade de givre » et « Dryade sylvestre » ? (En bref, nymphe = dryade ?) Réponse des CDev : Le mot nymphe est effectivement synonyme de dryade. Cependant, chacun de ces termes est associé à des caractéristiques uniques. Plus précisément, le mot dryade se réfère à des entités sylvestres formellement affiliées à la « famille cénarienne ». Le mot nymphe, quant à lui, désigne une variante plus sauvage. SparkysShocker @SparkysShocker : Les guerriers ont-ils, dans l’histoire de Warcraft, une organisation/guilde qui les chapeaute ? Comme la Croisade d’argent ou Ravenholdt ? Réponse des CDev : Les guerriers de Warcraft sont généralement associés aux armées auxquelles ils prêtent leur force, tandis que les héros guerriers (c.-à-d., les personnages-joueurs) sont plutôt des « loups solitaires ». Un jour peut-être, ces fiers combattants se réuniront-ils sous une bannière commune pour former le premier syndicat de guerriers d’Azeroth, mais cela reste à voir. The Chadster @killermonkey78 : Les worgens se reproduisent-ils naturellement ou seulement par morsure/en faisant couler le sang ? Leurs rejetons seraient-ils humains ou worgens ? Réponse des CDev : La malédiction des worgens n’est guère plus que cela, une malédiction. Ses origines remontent à la « forme de la meute » des druides qui fut altérée par la Faux d’Élune. Le résultat est le worgen que nous connaissons aujourd’hui, un être qui peut transmettre le mal qui le ronge à d’autres par simple morsure. En théorie, si deux worgens s’accouplent, leur progéniture ne sera pas un worgen. Leur rejeton ne fera que posséder les gènes de ses parents, qui n’incluent pas la malédiction. Verroak Krasha @Arakkoa : Petite question :/b « Kvaldir » est-il le nom de tous les vrykuls marins ou uniquement le nom de l’un de leurs clans, comme les Skadir ? Réponse des CDev : Il y a fort longtemps, de nombreuses tribus de vrykuls étaient éparpillées à travers le nord de Kalimdor et l’une d’entre elles se retrouva prise d’un étrange et terrible mal qui décimait ses membres. Quasiment toute la tribu succomba à cette « malédiction de la chair ». Après avoir épuisé toutes les solutions naturelles, les survivants demandèrent à leurs prêtresses de les aider. Ces dernières partirent en quête de réponses dans le monde des esprits, mais n’y trouvèrent qu’une entité maléfique tapie dans l’ombre. Leur rituel tourna à la catastrophe, entraînant la corruption de celles qui cherchaient à lever cette terrible malédiction. Ces pauvres créatures assoiffées de vengeance devinrent les Kvaldir. Micky Neilson @MickyNeilson :Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui différencie la téléportation de la création de portail ? Réponse des CDev : Excellente question, monsieur l’auteur à succès du New York Times ! Sachez qu’il existe dans l’univers de Warcraft, une instabilité qui peut être exploitée par ceux qui ont accès à la magie des Arcanes. Un exemple comique de ce genre d’utilisations est le sort de Métamorphose, qui permet à des mages intrépides de transformer la plus sanguinaire des créatures en animal inoffensif. En ce qui concerne la téléportation et la création de portails, les mages utilisent leurs connaissances des Arcanes pour modifier la réalité, de façon à ce que la distance entre deux points devienne insignifiante. Je pourrais consacrer des tomes entiers à ce processus, mais je me contenterai de vous dire ceci : la création de portail est une intervention externe visant à éliminer la distance entre deux points, tandis que la téléportation est une action interne qui transforme le mage lui-même en portail. À noter qu’il est souvent recommandé aux apprentis mages de ne pas trop se téléporter ou créer de portails à répétition. La destruction de Draenor (désormais connue sous le nom d’Outreterre) reste le meilleur argument à opposer aux novices trop entreprenants. ;Pourquoi Tol Barad est-elle apparemment le foyer d’une population de taurens ? :La situation particulière de l’île de Tol Barad sur les voies maritimes et le déficit de réglementation dû à l’effondrement de nombreux états de l’Alliance durant les événements de la Troisième guerre en ont fait un endroit très attractif pour les pirates. La ville de Rouillemont, qui à l’origine abritait le personnel de la prison voisine, fut abandonnée lorsque ceux-ci furent rappelés à Stromgarde afin de pallier aux dégâts engendrés par les catastrophes. La ville fut reconvertie par une bande de pirates en une base depuis laquelle ils frappent les riches comptoirs commerciaux situés le long du rivage de la baie de Baradin. Au cours des années, certains pirates ont voyagé jusqu’en Kalimdor et ont recruté des taurens en leur faisant miroiter monts et merveilles. Ces taurens considéreront plus tard que Rouillemont est leur foyer, tout autant que leurs camarades de bord. Liens externes * Demandez au CDev ! Première session * Demandez au développement créatif – deuxième session de réponses] * Questions aux CDevs 3 - réponses * Questions aux CDevs 4 * Wowpedia en:Ask Creative Development Catégorie:Connaissance Catégorie:Encyclopédie